


I believe the winner gets a reward

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everyone's Having a Good Time, Fluff, Keith calls Shiro "baby" because I'm weak for that, Keith is taller than Shiro because I am also weak for that, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, and they do a hoverbike race, everyone is happy, i'm a little rusty but it's fluffy, the race kinda is like mario kart tbh, they're in cuba, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: Day 8 of Sheith Month 2018 : HoverbikeKeith felt Shiro nod against him and a pleased smile tugged at his lips, he would have kissed him right there but an hoverbike race wasn’t the ideal place for that. But he didn’t mind, he would claim those lips after they’ve won.“Now, hold on for me, baby. Lance and the others will be catching up soon and we can’t let them win can we?’





	I believe the winner gets a reward

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of really cool stuffs for Sheith month and I was like, hey why not join?  
> Never wrote Sheith before and I literally started writing fanfic again today so here goes nothing, hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Also a couple of things:  
> \- this is set in the future, like a few weeks after they come back to Earth, they're all in Cuba for a well deserved break  
> \- Matt is there too, he just hangs back with Coran and watches the paladins do their crazy stuffs  
> \- Shiro didn't get another prosthetic arm  
> \- Keith is taller than Shiro now because well because I want to  
> \- They all got hoverbikes now, with the color of their lions because I thought it could be fun  
> \- Keith and Shiro are engaged :3

“Please don’t crash us into something, I don’t wanna die again.”

Rolling his eyes at his fiancé’s unnecessary concern, Keith took off full speed the moment Coran lowered the flags, racing past Lance whose indignated shouts echoed behind as he drove forward.

“Don’t worry, Kashi, you know I won’t let anything happen to you right?” 

Keith felt Shiro nod against him and a pleased smile tugged at his lips, he would have kissed him right there but an hoverbike race wasn’t the ideal place for that. But he didn’t mind, he would claim those lips after they’ve won.

“Now, hold on for me, baby. Lance and the others will be catching up soon and we can’t let them win can we?’

As instructed, Shiro tightened his grasp around Keith’s middle and a gasp escaped him when Keith took a short turn. “You good, Kashi?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Craning his head back to see the rest of the group, Shiro informed Keith that Allura and Lance were closing in on them.

Shiro saw the rocky headland and he knew what Keith had in mind before the red paladin even directed the hoverbike towards it. 

“Hold on!” 

There was little more Shiro could do to get a better a grip since his only arm was already wrapped around Keith but he braced himself for the jump the best he could. Their loud cheers got the others’ attention and Shiro laughed hearing Lance screaming they were cheating as they flew above. 

“You’re such a show off.” snickered Shiro as Keith drove them back on track right next to Lance, only to speed right past him again. But considering how he waved at Allura when they passed in front of her, he was no better.

Snatching the first place out of Keith’s hands was the objective of the rest of team but they once again failed to achieve their goal. Allura and Hunk came close but Keith crossed the finish line first anyway. Luckily for them, the parking lot they chose as the end of the race was nearly empty when they all came racing in, especially since Lance decided to attempt a drift to park and almost crashed into a street light.

“Oh, c’mon don’t be sore losers.” smirked Keith as he eased Shiro off the the bike, a motion Shiro could execute by himself just fine, but Keith insisted and well Shiro would be lying if said he didn’t like it. 

Following the rest of the group out of the parking lot hand in hand, Keith rolled his eyes at Lance and Hunk who all but raced in the water, shedding their clothes as they ran. 

It only took a few minutes for Shiro and Keith to join them, and as the waves lapped at their feet Keith pulled his fiancé close. “I believe the winner gets a reward.” he said with a smug smile, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. 

Humming his agreement, Shiro quirked an eyebrow at the paladin holding him. “What are you waiting for then?” he teased, chuckling when Keith leaned in to capture his lips with a predatory smile. 

“WATER FIGHT!” 

Lance’s yelled announcement interrupted the couple, but they merely exchanged amused before diving to join the fight, ready to win another game. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh the ending is a bit meh, but I hope you liked it anyway  
> i gotta admit the joke Shiro makes at the begining could be a great trigger for some hurt/comfort but I decided to stay fluffy on this one so fluffy it was  
> I am so weak for Keith calling Shiro "baby, "Kashi" or "Takashi"
> 
> I might write more for Sheith month if my brain decides to cooperate
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


End file.
